1. The Field of the Invention
This invention is in the fields of: (i) sunscreen containers; and (ii) lip balm containers.
2. The Relevant Technology
This invention relates to sunscreen containers and lip balm containers and materials used and produced in connection with the protection of an individual's skin and lips from the adverse effects of the sun. For centuries, people have struggled with the ability to be outside while at the same time preserving their skin and health from the damaging effects of the sun. It is common to use sunscreen to protect the user's skin and to use lip balm to protect a user's lips. However, these products are typically sold separately and users often forget one or the other. Users might remember to bring sunscreen, but may often forget to bring lip balm when going outdoors, or vice versa. There is therefore a need in the art for a convenient way to purchase, store, ship and use sunscreen and lip balm simultaneously.